


Dalish and Proud

by Drizzt_Do_Urden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzt_Do_Urden/pseuds/Drizzt_Do_Urden
Summary: Rather than be daunted by the knowledge that the vallaslin used to be slave markings, the Dalish Inquisitor decides that the current meaning assigned to the vallaslin far outweighs the ancient, forgotten meaning.The Dalish Inquistor also promise her love, Solas, that they will find a way to make things better for all elves.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 5





	Dalish and Proud

"No," Miri told Solas. "Don't take them off." 

"But...but..." Solas stammered as the two of them stood under the waterfall. "I just told you that..." 

"Even if it's true," Miri declared, "Even if they _did_ used to be slave markings..." 

Miri put a hand to the golden _vallaslin_ on her temples. It had been two years since they were inked into her face, two years since Miri had finally completed the lengthy and painful process that earned her these markings of adulthood. 

"What my people have done with them in the centuries since _far_ outweighs what our ancestors used them for," she continued. "They might have been slave markings in the old days, but now they are symbols of freedom, of independence, of resistance to a human world that hates us and wishes us to die."

"I...I..." Solas stammered. 

He cast his gaze down at the ground and said, 

"I understand, _vhenan_. I respect your choice." 

Miri took Solas's hand in hers and told him: 

"Our past may not be perfect, but that is no reason to disdain it. We must learn from the mistakes of the past, as well as revel in their glories. Only then can we build a better future for our people." 

Solas's eyes widened. 

"Our?" 

"They are yours as well as mine, _vhenan,_ " Miri pointed out. " _All_ of the elvhen are, whether they live with the shemlen or apart." 

Solas blinked. 

"I...I never thought of it that way," he realized. "I...I never thought that there was a way to-" 

"There is," Miri assured him. "And we will find it together, vhenan. I promise you." 


End file.
